General Essentials
When I was sixteen, I raped my next door neighbor kid. She was a lot younger than me, ten or eleven probably. Cude kid. Skinny as anything, long brown hair, always bouncing around. When we were both younger, we'd play ghost in the graveyard, capture the flag, and hide and seek with the other neighborhood kids. In our version of the games, if you got put in jail, you got tied up with some old clothesline and "tortured" (tickled, lol)--we had enough people that it worked out, plus it was fun tying people up. At least that was the part me and my sister liked. But I found out that Jessi (the neighbor girl) liked being tied up. Whatever, it was a game, she was a kid, and no one thought much of it. Fast forward five years. I'm in high school, my sister is in eight grade, and our neighbor Jessi is in fifth grade. Sis and Jess went to the same school. Jess came home with sis (her name is Elizabeth, but I don't want this to get confusing) one day after school. Sis had promised her she'd let her go swimming in our pool. I guess they went swimming, because later I found Jessi, soaking wet in her swimsuit, in myh room. "Sorry!" she said. "Lizzie said your goggles were in here, and the water was hurting my eyes." Fuck, she was cute. Dripping wet, pink suit clinging to her, cute little ass, tiny barely-there tits...GOD. I got hard just looking at her stand there. "Uh...yeah. My goggles are actually over here..." I went out to the hallway and hunted them out of the hall closet. My eyes hit on mom's clothesline, though, and my mind went downthe gutter fast. "Uh, Jessi. Do you want to play a game?" she bit her lip, cutest thing ever. Her swimsuit strap was starting to slip down off her shoulder, and I started to pray that she wouldn't notice. "like what kind of game?" "Like...hide and seek," I said. She grinned. "Okay, like with everyone How come you don't play with us anymore?" I guess the neighborhood games were still going on and she still joined in... interesting. "I was actually thinking, like...just youand me." "Okay, sure." She grinned at me and gave me a wet, drippy hug. I felt her cold, wet stomach press against my hard cock and nearly came right then. "I'll count, okay? And if I find you..." "You tie me up?" She giggled. Fuck, fuck, fuck. My shorts were tenting out like the fucking circus. "Yeah. Tie you up," I said. "Okay!" I found her and covered her eyes with a bandana. She laughed and let me guide her to my room. I laid her down on the bed andcarefully began tying her up--I started by just wrapping her up, mummy-style, but changed my mind partway though. Instead, I cut two pices of clotheline off, snaked them under the bed, and tied each end up one of her limbs--effectively tying her down to the mattress, spread eagle. this would have been way easier with a 4 post bed, but I had a twin, and it wroked okay for an eleven year old. "Are you ready?" I asked her. "For what?" she giggled. "For the TORTURE!" I yelled, and started tickling her. God, she squirmed. I sat on her chest and tickled her on and on as she bucked and squealed below me. I stopped every couple minutes to let her catch her breath. God, it was hot. I tracde her face with my finger and dipped my finger into yher mouth. she started suckling on it, which was suddenly the hottest thing i could imagine anyone ever doing--this tied down, swimsuit-wearing little girl, sucking hungrily on my finger.I ran my other hand down her body, lightly tickling her through the still-damp swimsuit. She murmured around my finger and sucked harder. I ran my finger quickly, lightly, across her crotch, and she bit down on my finger, arching her back, then went back to sucking. I smiled. "nice girl," I teased quietly, running my hand across her tiny breasts, still flicking and stroking, a weak attempt at masking what I was doing by still pretending to "tickle" her. Whether she believed it or realised what was actually on my mind didn't really matter. I lightly traced circles around her breasts, circling closer and closer to her tiny erect nipples, and she began to squirm again, this time straining to meet my touch instead of desperately pulling away. I kept circling her nipples, moving closer....closer....closer...and then I stopped, hovering just above them. She strained even more, pushing upwards, trying to feel my fingers on her nipples, the one placed I had avoided touching her. but she was stll blinfolded and couldn't tell that she'd never quiet arch her back *that* far. Damn, a horny ten year old girl. Who would have imagined? I pulled my finger from her mouth, anf used both of my hands to caregully, firmly push her back down to the bed. she whimpered. "is something wrong jessi? do you want me to untie you?" "No!" her body tensed, then relaxed completely. "why did you stop," she whined a little. I forced surprise into my voice. "Did you like that?" "...ye...yeah," she said shakily. "Please...don't stop? "I don't know," I said, drawing it out. "I don't know if it's really okay for me to touch you..." "but we played this all the time when we were kids!" "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," I returned my finger briefly to her mouth. "What do you want?" She squirmed. "I want you to do what you were doing." "What was that?" "You were...you know!" She was so cute when she was flustered. "I don't know," I said evenly. "Tickling my...my...boobs." "You want me to do exactly what I was doing? 'Tickling your boobs?' Just that?" "N...no..." "What else, jessi?" "Keep going?" I shook my head, though she couldn't see it. I didn't want to push my luck, so I said okay. I snaked my finger back to her mouth and began circling her nipples again. This time she started squirming even faster than before. Before long, she was breathing hard, and mumbled something around my finger. I pulled it out again. "What's that?" "please touch me." she repeated. "I am touching you, jess." "There," she said. "You know." "hm?" I circled dnagerously close to her right nipple, which I still hadn't touched. "there!" Please." "Ask me nicely." She squirmed underneath me. "Please...will you...touch... my....my....nipples." I smiled. Finally! Without warning, I pinched both nipples as hard as I could. Jessi screamed and nearly threw herself clear of the bed I began rubbing her nipples frantically with both hands, while she tried in vain to suppress moans of ecstacy. As I rubbed, I inched my face closer and closer to her burnng pussy. I could feel the heat thru the swimsuit, and at that moment I lost what litte control I had. I'll shoe you something even better! I told her, and pulled her swimsuit to te side, exposing her young vagina. Before she could say anything, I got to licking. Man, it tasted sweet! A 10 year old! She was moaning loudly now, so loud I was afraid we'd get caught. But I didn't care, I was lost in the ecstacy of it all. Everything was quiet for a minute and for a second I had a crazy thought that I had killed her. But she moved, just barely, beneath me. I ripped the blindfold off her. "okay, jess?" "uh..yeah," she whispered. Then, weakly, "...ow." I smiled. "Did that feel good?" "Ye...yeah. Yeah, it...it did. Really good." I petted her for a litle while, and after a couple minutes, the usual spark was back in her eyes. "Wow," she said. "Wow." I laughed. "I think I'd better untie you now," I said slowly. "No," she said quickly. "I mean, no... I'm okay. We can keep playing...if you want." I looked at her, surprised, and incredibly turned on. Fuck, if my ex-girlfriends had been anywhere as hot as this little minx... "Sure, jess." I said. "What do you want to play?" She shrugged, a cute gesture with her hands tied spread out. "I don't know!" she said. What do you want to play?" "Hm... How about this: I ask you questions." She looked at me funny, a cute, confused expression on her face. (Let's face it, everything she does is cute.) "How's that a game?" I smiled. "It's a pretend torture game, okay? I'll ask you questions...and I'll torture you until you answer." A flicker of doubt crossed her face. "You won't...really hurt me, will you?" "Nah, Jess. I promise that you'll love this game as much as me." She smiled uncertainly. "Okay. Do...do you want to blindfold me again?" I raised my eyebrows. "Sure, jess, if that's what you want." "I...I kinda like it, I guess. It's cool not knowing what you're going to do next, and it feels good.' "Okay, jess. On with the blindfold." I carefully tied it back around her head, and she leaned back on my pillow. "Let's see....first question. Hm. Something...embarrassing." She squirmed a little, playfully. "Okay, I've got it. Jess, when was the last time you wet the bed?" "What?!" she squealed. I'm not gonna tell you that! "Yes, you are," I told her, and began to tickle her. She began to squirm and scream, laughing and gasping for breath. Every minute of so I would stop and prompt her to answer me...no dice. "You're a stubborn one... I'll have to resort to other measures." I began tickling her again, harder--it might have been almost painful for her, to be honest, but of course she was laughing so hard it was impossible to tell. This time, I didn't stop, and I just kept going until I was worried she was going to pass out....but I didn't stop. Finally, she managed to choke out "I'll tell you!" I immediately stopped tickling her, and let her rest. her small body still shook a bit, even after I stopped tickling her, and she spent a long time breathing hard, catching her breath back. After a moment, I was done waitng. "Alright jess, break time's over. Answer the question...unless you want me to do that again?" "No!" she shrieked. "I said I'd tell you. I... I was eight." "Really?" I said in mock dismay. "That old? What a messy girl!" Even under her blindfold, I could tell she was blushing furiously. "Okay...next question... Let's see." My mind raced through the things that might embarrass a ten year old girl. Having never been one myself, I was havng trouble. "Uh...how about this? What was the worst grade you got in school this year?" "Do I...have... to tell you?" "Yes." "It was--" "--you don't have to tell me right away!" I burst out. She giggled. "I get it. Okay! Wait, I mean... 'I'll never tell you! Not in a million years!'" "I guess I'll have to torture it out of you!" I said, using the same mock-boastful voice that she had just spoken with. She giggled again. Damn, the kid was adorable. I gently pulled the blindfold off of her. This time, i wanted to see her face. She tilted her head and looked at me in surprise when she realised the bandana was off, but she didn't say anything. I covered her mouth, and pinched her nose shut, and watched her eyes go WIDE. She immediately began thrashing underneath me. I silently counted to ten, and released her. She sucked in a deep breath and glared at me. "You'll have to do better than that!" she boasted. "I was counting on it," I smiled, and blocked her air again, this time holding for a count of fifteen. The expression on her face as she twisted under me was amazing--a mix of terror, anticipation, and rage--and once again, extreme relief when I let her go before she *really* needed a breath. "Will you answer my question now?" She smiled and said. "--ok... please, no more" "That was kinda quick of you, you know" She giggled. Oh God she looked so cute... "Yes. I'll try better with your next question." "Very well then, do you like it when I'm doing THIS?" I instantly started sucking on her nipples. "--ahhh, no!! you can't!" "Answer my question, do you like it?" I started sucking harder, kissing her nipples from time to time. "--yeess!! but you can't do this!" Damn, the kid was adorable. When I finally let go, she really gasped for breath. When she recomposed herself, her face went back to it's normally cute state. "Okay, okay! My lowest grade this year was a 70!" she spurted out. I didn't really know how to tease her or not, and there was this kind of awkward silence. She bit her bottom lip again, which was wet and pink. Might have been wet from the pool, but she also seemed to be licking her lips alot. I decided to just try to impress her by complimenting her. "That's a good mark!" I said. I felt pretty dorky after that, and it got a bit more awkward. Amazingly, she groaned and arched her back again. The awkwardness was lifting fast, as my PENIS started to take over my brain again. "Aren't you going to ask me another one?" she asked me. My dick was throbbing by now, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I pushed her gently back onto the bed with my palms. She stopped squirming, and my fingers ran up to her top. I rolled up her top, so her nipples were revealed. They were so hard, and pink. I started to suck on them, when she started to seem uncomfortable. "mmmmffff...." she moaned, as my hand darted for her panties. I yanked them down past her knees, and she started to do a sort of pushup, trying to get me off I guess. She was bound pretty well, though, and she couldn't move. I pulled my pants and boxers off in the blink of an eye, and started to stroke her vagina. She started to protest when she saw my PENIS, but I put my hand over her mouth again. I could feel her tongue breach against my sweaty palm, as I continued to play with her. I positioned myself ontop of her, then, with my hand still on her mouth. I kneeled over her, and slid my PENIS into her finally. Even though she was protesting, she was really fucking wet. God, was she wet. Her pussy juice flowed all over my dick, and I nearly came right there. She bit my palm, and started to scream under it. My room door was closed, though, and I was sure no one could hear her. I started to thrust hard into her, and this seemed to cause her pain. She obviously wasn't developed enough to handle my penis. After a few minutes of me fucking her, I came inside of her. I pulled out, and there was a little bit of blood on my dick. I guess this was her first time. She was crying by now, and I finally released my palm from her mouth. She just laid there, shuddering. Snot ran down her nose and mixed with her tears. I unbound her and rubbed her belly for a few seconds, before I felt this really guilty feeling. I rolled her panties back up, threw her towel on her, and walked out of the room. Category:Essentials